Forever Night
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: Kurt Hummel sassy, strong, and bullied meets Blaine Anderson, charming, handsome, and mysterious. Kurt doesn't believe that anyone is perfect, so why is Blaine? He sets to find out, only to fall in love with a Vampire. When a child is conceived, it's up to Kurt to choose his fate. What will he give up for love? Spinoff from The Ziley Chronicles series.
1. Fire

**Forever Night**

"_**A**__** relationship is like a rose, How long it lasts, no one knows. Love can erase an awful past, love can be yours, you'll see at last. To feel that love, it makes you sigh, To have it leave, you'd rather die. You hope you've found that special rose, 'cause you love and care for the one you chose.**_"

_**Rob Cella**_

**Chapter 1: Fire**

Kurt opened his eyes to a bright crimson haze. It would come and go as he felt liked he was being ripped apart. Through all the pain he managed to hear voices.

"Cooper he's in pain! What do I do, I can't lose him!" Blaine cried out. Kurt was able to open his eyes just a little to see what was taking place. Blaine and his brother Cooper were crouched over him.

"I'm not really sure what to do, I never seen something like this before." Cooper said. Kurt felt something snap inside of him, causing him to scream.

"Blaine, Blaine please help me!" Kurt yelled. Blaine just looked at Kurt with sorrow in his eyes. He was upset because there was nothing he could do. At least, he thought he couldn't.

"Cooper since his skin is hard like ours; do you think if I use my teeth I could get it open?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." he said. Kurt wailed in agony. Didn't they know that he was being split open from the inside out? The pain was unbearable. Plus he kept going in and out of consciousness.

"I don't care what you do, just do it now!" he yelled. Blaine brushed back a strand of hair from Kurt's face.

"You're both going to be okay sweetheart I promise." Then he bit into Kurt's stomach, causing blood to spray everywhere. Cooper had to turn his head. He couldn't watch such an intimate, yet disturbing act.

Kurt just howled in pain. He tried to be strong, but he couldn't. As he continued to struggle, Blaine leaned up and wiped his mouth. He could see that his teeth had torn through the skin. A few more bites and he'll have accomplished his mission. He took a deep unnecessary breath and sank back down on his lover's stomach once more.

"Oh God!" Kurt yelled out once more, but was cut off due to the blood clogging his throat.

It was a horrible sight to see. Kurt's stomach torn wide open and blood everywhere. Inside of Kurt's left eye, the blood vessel had completely burst. All Cooper could hear was the sound of flesh being ripped and Kurt's agonizing screams.

But the mission had been accomplished. Cooper stood back and watched in amazement at the little figure in Blaine's arms. Kurt leaned up and looked at Blaine.

"W-well w-what is it?" Kurt stammered, out of breath.

"It's a boy." Blaine beamed. He brought the baby over to Kurt. Kurt held his weak hands out and accepted the little figure.

"Hi D'Artagnan," Kurt cooed. Blaine and Cooper gathered around to see the miracle. Kurt stared into the infants eyes that mirrored his. The little figure smiled at its father.

"He's beautiful." Cooper said. The baby looked and Kurt's finger and lunged for it, nipping the tip.

"Ow!" Kurt gasped as Blaine took the baby away. "Wait, no please. I-I-I need h-him." Kurt slowly started to fade away. Blaine quickly gave D'Artagnan to Cooper and flashed back over to Kurt.

"Okay Kurt you have to breath and stay with me, okay?" Blaine pleaded. Kurt just closed his eyes and started to convulse. Blaine was losing it. He didn't know what to do now. He grabbed Kurt's hand and watched as Kurt's body stopped moving completely.

Kurt gave Blaine one last look, before his pupils dilated, and blood poured out of his mouth. He was gone. Blaine backed up and gasped in horror.

"No! Kurt, Kurt baby please you can't be gone." He screamed. But it was too late. The only heart he could hear was his baby boy's. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kurt's'.

"He can't be gone. He was so strong." Cooper said. Blaine didn't say a word.

"He _not _gone!" Blaine snapped. "Take D'Artagnan out of here. Clean him up, I've got to take care of his father." Blaine immediately started going through different scenarios in his head.

"There has to be a way to save you." he thought to himself. He stared at the dead body on the table. Kurt's cold, dead, eyes stared back at him. "I won't lose you." Blaine hurried over to Kurt and started biting him. He bit his neck, his wrists, his legs, and even his thighs.

If the venom could circulate around his body, maybe that would help. Blaine leaned up and started giving Kurt CPR.

"This is the only way I can think of this to work." Blaine said as he started the compressions. He did them for about 15 minutes until he heard the sound of a weak heart changing.

"That's it baby, come back to me. Our son needs you, I need you." Blaine said as he closed Kurt's eyes.

Time. Time is what needs to happen now. Blaine hurried up and changed Kurt. He knew that when he woke up, that he wouldn't like being naked and bloody.

* * *

Inside of Kurt's mind he was screaming in pain. He felt like he was on fire. Every inch of him seemed like it was set a flame. Yet he couldn't move. Whatever Blaine had injected into his system caused severe paralysis.

"Gah! This is madness!" Kurt screamed. He knew no one could hear him. If they could, he's sure Blaine would stop that. But he did hear the cooing of his child.

Oh how D'Artagnan was a beautiful creature. He couldn't wait to hold his son in his arms. Now he just had to fight to get out of that darkness that was taking over. D'Artagnan and Blaine were gonna be his lights at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Cooper asked as he put D'Artagnan down to sleep.

"Good. As well as it could, I suppose." Blaine looked down at the sleeping brunette child.

"Wow, he's actually sleeping." Cooper said.

"We've got a lot to learn about his kind." Blaine said.

* * *

Over the next two days not much happened. D'Artagnan was a joy to have around the house. Cooper and Blaine would watch as he would figure out what the objects were around him.

"He's just like his father." Blaine said as he held the smiling infant.

"He looks just the two of you." Cooper said.

"Mom and dad would be proud." Blaine beamed. Just then they heard the thrumming of Kurt's heart.

"Stay here with my son." Blaine said and dashed upstairs. He entered the room slowly. Kurt's heart was still beating, but at a slower pace than before.

Blaine got closer so he could hear better. He could make out a light breathing. But it stopped after a few seconds. Then there was nothing but silence. Blaine decided to get a little closer to see for sure.

He noticed that Kurt's face was even more beautiful, if that is even possible, now then before. He no longer looked dead or emaciated. His body was perfect and normal again.

He had even gained back the weight he lost. As Blaine continued to watch, Kurt's eyes shot open to reveal crimson red orbs.

**Okay first off let me say this, this my first supernatural Klaine story so be nice. As most of you know, I have a Vampire series already out called 'The Ziley Chronicles' if not go check it out. It's not finished yet, but I'm working on it. If you do read them, they go in order, _First Blush, Blue Moon, Autumnal Equinox, Winter Solstice Part 1 then Part 2. _As of now Autumnal Equinox is on hiatus, so skip that one for now. Kurt and Blaine are featured from Blue Moon all the way to Winter Solstice parts 1 and 2. I'm basically doing the spinoff for Kurt and Blaine. This is my version of twilight and breaking dawn featuring Glee. Since I really like Kurt and Blaine and I put them in another story as Vampires, I decided that they need their own story on how they met and what this chapter is about. And how they contribute to the Ziley Chronicles. Basically, this is their story. Hope you guys like it. I will also be switching points of view throughout the story as well. XOXO ShadowBeauty. Edited as of 4/20/13.**


	2. Hello My Name Is

**Chapter 2: Hello My Name Is…**

Kurt's POV

Another day, another sprint down the halls of McKinley High School from those idiots you call jocks. God, I couldn't wait until I was in New York. Right when I turned a corner I ran into someone. He was tall and had a field of wheat for hair. If that made sense at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me!" I said as I tried to run around him, but he stopped me.

"Hey are you in some kind of trouble?" he asked. I couldn't let him get hurt too. Even thought he was a teacher he looked quite young.

"Uh no, just gonna be late for class is all." I said looking around to see if the jocks had spotted me yet. Luckily they hadn't.

"Oh, could you tell me where the choir room is. I'm the new teacher." The mysterious good looking man said. I had to stop and stare.

"You're the new glee club teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah, Will Schuester." he said as he put his hand out for me to shake it. I took it and smiled. Wow, this guy looked a lot better than our last teacher. He had beautiful golden eyes and flawless skin. Just like me when I do my facial routines.

"Kurt Hummel. Welcome to McKinley." I said as I looked around to see if I saw Karofsky or any of his other goons.

"You seem rather distracted, are you sure nothing's bothering you?" he asked again. I decided that instead of waiting to go dumpster diving again; maybe being with a teacher will keep me safe for the time being.

"There is actually, but don't worry about it. I'll show you to the choir room." I said as I led him down the hallway.

"So, what brings you here, if you don't mind my asking?" I asked.

"Well the family and I just moved here a few days ago. I already enrolled my children today." he said. I raised an eyebrow. He had children? But he looked so young.

"Oh that's nice. I can't wait to meet them." I said as we approached the choir room.

"I look forward to being your teacher. And for the record call me Mr. Schue." he said as he walked into the room. Maybe I have something to look forward to my senior year.

I heard the bell ring and ran to class. School could be okay. I had some decent friends. Ryder was with Finn on the football team. They did all they could to protect me from people like Dave Karofsky. Oh how I despised him and Sebastian. I don't get it. Sebastian liked guys too and it was like they were the best of friends. I don't get it.

Then I have Marley, Brittney, and Unique. Those are my girls. I couldn't make it through the day without them. They are so different and that's what I need to surround myself with. There's also Artie, Kitty, and Joe. Artie is our fellow rapper of the group. He's a pretty funny guy and very loyal. Kitty is sort of the cheerleader bitch of the group, but has a heart. You'd never know it. Joe is the Christian of the group, granted a few other people are too, but he's more noticeable about it. But he's cool as well, and he doesn't judge which is splendid.

So yeah our Glee club has a bit of every type of clique in it and it's tremendous. I can't wait to meet the new members. It should be pretty marvelous.

Oh and before I forget, let me introduce myself. I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Yeah I know Elizabeth's a girl's name, but so what, it was my mother's. I like to honor it. She died when I was young. So eventually dad remarried, Carole, my stepbrother Finn's mom.

It was a little rocky at first, but it got better with time. I love my big brother with everything I have in me. He was a little weirded out by my interests, he eventually got over it.

We live in Lima, Ohio, the best place on earth! Just in case you didn't know that was sarcasm. I hate it here and I can't wait to move to New York. I want to be on Broadway. I love singing. I have a girly voice, a lot of people would say. But I don't care. My voice is unique and I love it.

After the last class of the day was over, I ran to the choir room where I met up with my brother and my friends. I noticed that they were all mumbling about the new teacher.

"Hey Kurt, it looks like we have a new teacher. Hopefully this one is good. I don't want glee club to be canned." Marley said.

"I have a good feeling about this. Besides, we've lasted the past four years. We'll be okay." I said as I rubbed her shoulder. I noticed Kitty stopped talking to Ryder and went bugged eyed. I looked in the same direction and that's when I saw them.

The most beautiful people ever. There was a girl with long, curly, Ombre colored hair, slightly pale skin (not as pale as mine) and big golden eyes. She had a timid posterior. The girl behind her was slightly taller, with long, curly, black hair, light, pale mocha colored skin, and a hard posterior. Her eyes were a honey gold color as well.

But the person that really caught my eye was the guy that had walked in with them. He was short as well. He had his raven colored hair gelled, his skin was pale and slightly tan, but flawless, he had a slightly round face, and had a stunning smile. He looked my way and I saw that his eyes were the exact color of the two girls and our new teacher, honey gold.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue. These are my children, Rachel, Santana, and Blaine." Hmm, Blaine, such a divine name for such an intriguing specimen.

While everyone else talked amongst themselves, Blaine and I looked at each other like we were the only ones in the room. Something about him just made me feel...honestly? I don't know. I felt lightheaded, but in a good way. He smiled at me and walked over to sit down.

It must have been something in the air, because I felt so weird. I looked over at him and he smiled and looked at his, what I was assuming, was his adoptive father. I looked up and saw Brittney and Finn pretty much drooling over Santana and Rachel.

Class went by fast. Mr. Schue didn't want us singing to him today, but to have something prepared for tomorrow. He wanted to see what our strengths and weaknesses were. I have to admit, that was a pretty good idea actually.

I got to my locker and was immediately slammed into it. I looked up and saw Sebastian and Karofsky walking away fist bumping each other. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I heard a growl from behind me. I looked around and saw no one there.

Hmm, guess I was imagining things. I wonder what Blaine was up to?

"Hello." A voice that would make the angels jealous said. I turned around to see Blaine standing there looking as adorable as ever. I especially loved his green bowtie.

"Uh hi." I said. His smile grew even wider. My heart started to beat at an abnormal rate. Why was he so beautiful?

"I wanted to introduce myself personally, I'm Blaine Anderson." he said as he held out his hand. I looked at it and shook it. I still don't understand why he was talking to me.

"Kurt. Why do you have a different last name?" I said.

"Well, when I was younger my older brother Cooper and I wanted to keep our legal names. It means something to us." Hmm I guess that was a suitable answer.

"Okay, welcome to McKinley." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, it has been very interesting. Watching people get hit with colored ice has been very welcoming." he chuckled. I wanted to melt right there.

"Yeah, it's called getting 'slushied'. It ruins clothes and people's days." I said.

"What was with those gentlemen slamming you into your locker?" he asked. Damn, I was hoping he didn't see that.

"Oh that? Yeah it was nothing. I'm used to it actually." I said. Blaine made a noise that I couldn't really hear, but if I didn't know any better, it sounded like a snarl. Weird.

"You shouldn't have to go through that Kurt. You seem like such a nice person. Why put up with it?" he asked. Oh this guy didn't have a clue. Poor soul.

"Well not a lot I can do. I could go to the principal's office, but without proof, what can they do?" I asked as I closed my locker and began my walk to my truck. I'm sure Finn was waiting, if he wasn't lusting after Blaine's sister.

"Yes there is. You can stand up to them. Don't be a victim." Blaine said. In a way he was right, but I valued my life.

"You're right, but in few months, I'll be in New York, so I won't worry about it." Blaine frowned. Oh no, please don't do that. That face can be lethal.

"Okay, promise you'll be careful?" he asked. Why would he ask me that? It's not like we were friends, yet anyway.

"Okay. But uh Blaine? Why do you seem to care so much?" I asked. He just smiled at me making my heart flutter.

"I like you. And I'd like for you to be safe. Besides I have a strange feeling that the next few months with you are going to be very interesting. And I don't want to spend them seeing you hurt." he said and walked away. That was odd. I shook my head and walked out to my car. Finn was waiting by it and had a puppy love expression on his face.

"Uh oh, you look like you're smitten with someone." I said. He got in and looked at me.

"I have no idea what that means, but I really like Rachel. She's so pretty and shy. You would think that she'd be stuck up. That Santana has a razor mouth." he said.

"A what?" I asked as I started to pull out of the parking lot. I took one last look at the Schuester family as we left. I noticed a ginger haired lady kissing Mr. Schue. Hmm must be his wife.

"You know, she's quick about her words. It's like she can cut you with her them. It's freaky dude." Ugh I hated when called me that. I mean yes, I liked when some guys spoke 'fratty' but if it's directed towards me, it makes me cringe.

As we pulled up to the house, we got out. As Finn opened the door, I thought back to Blaine and our handshake.

Why was his hand so cold?

**A/N: And there we have it. The second chapter. It took a while to draw up the concepts. So I'm sorry for the delay. But I promise that updates won't take forever. I'll try to update as much as I can. But our boys have finally met and Kurt's already suspicious. Hmm...**

**And it's kind of hard to get into Kurt's mind state. I hope I got him sort of right. Finn as well. I want this to be a mixture of all the twilight books, but with a kind of twist. You'll see what I mean later on. Read and Review. XOXO ShadowBeauty**


	3. Can You Say Karma?

**Chapter 3: Can You Say Karma?**

Blaine's POV

I got home with the rest of the family and ran upstairs. Sadly before I could get to my room, I was ambushed by my older brother Cooper.

"Really Coop, really?" I glared into his golden eyes. I hated when he messed up my hair.

"Oh relax; your hair will be fine. I want to hear about school." He said with a dopey grin. Sometimes if we weren't blood related…

"It went fine. Yeah Will's our choir director. The classes are good. Same old, same old." I said hoping he'd drop it.

"And he's in love." Santana whispered. My eyes almost feel from their sockets.

"Is he now?" Cooper smiled.

"No! Satan you traitor!" I yelled. Santana came around the corner and smiled.

"Oh please, you know you like that porcelain human. He has lady lips." She said mostly speaking to herself.

"What does that even remotely have to do with anything?" I asked. She just stared at me and smirked.

"It means…well I don't really know what it means, but I'm sure it means something." She said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well you were making lovey dovey eyes at that girl Brittany!" I said. I know I sounded like a two year old, but hey, that's our family.

"Of course. She's a very pretty girl. Big deal." Santana said.

"What's with this talk of crushes and love? Oh has someone found their soul mates?" Cooper said.

"You know that's forbidden!" Rachel said as she appeared beside us in the hallway. Oh great, here we go.

"Look Rach, nothing's happened." I said.

"Yeah so calm down hobbit." Santana snapped. Rachel scoffed and turned towards me.

"You know that having anything to do with a human…"

"Can result in deadly consequences, we know!" Santana and I said in unison.

"I really hate when you do that. But I'm serious. Falling in love with a human, it's not good and we don't need the Guardians breathing down our necks." Rachel said.

"Whatever. You can't really say anything considering that you liked the attention from the jolly green giant." Santana said. Rachel looked embarrassed. In fact, if she could blush, I'm sure she would have.

"He's a sweet boy, but I know the rules." She said and left.

"I don't care what she says. Kurt is a wonderful person." I said.

"So his name's Kurt?" I nodded my head. Cooper just smiled. "Be careful brother."

"I will. He doesn't have to know what we are." I said. Rachel tends to be a wee bit over dramatic. I watched as everyone else went to their bedrooms.

Okay, time for an introduction. My name is Blaine Devon Anderson. My brother's name is Cooper Ethan Anderson. We're actually blood related. I have two sisters, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez.

Our parents (even though we're adopted, we still consider them our parents) Will and Emma Schuester are the best. They took us in when they didn't have too.

We all have a secret. Most people would believe that we were lying. Because seriously vampires? No one would believe that we were vampires. We don't have fangs or cower to garlic. We're just regular people…okay now even I sound stupid.

So here it is we are fast. We have great heightened senses. We drink blood, but only animal blood. No humans for us. Although Kurt did smell pretty appetizing. But I won't go there. Our parents taught us about feeding off of animals. Not really as great as human blood, but it'll suffice.

I walked into Cooper's room to see what he was up too. I saw that he was reading his medical books again.

"You already have the job, and have had centuries to prepare for it. So I don't get why you need to read medical books." I said as I plopped down next to him. He looked at me, his gold eyes stern.

"I know that I've had a quite a while with this, but it's always nice to read new books. Keeps me updated on the medical field of today." He said. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Cooper to always want to be one step ahead.

"Okay big bro." I said.

"So tell me more about Kurt. What's he like?" he asked. I could describe Kurt all day. There were so many details to share. Like how his eyes are blue, gray, and have little specks of gold in them. Or how he's sassy and witty. How he just entices me with his beauty. Maybe I am in love?

"He's a truly remarkable creature. He's kind, loyal, and he's fierce." I chuckled. Cooper smiled and sat his book down.

"You seem like you've developed feelings for this mortal." Cooper said. I honestly didn't know what I felt for Kurt. I mean it was our first meeting. But I know I felt something for him, I just didn't know what.

"I-I don't know. I mean he's cute and nice and…" I could go on and on, but Cooper stopped me.

"Okay, I get it. Just be careful. We don't want to draw him into our world. It could end badly." He said.

"I understand. I won't do anything stupid, I promise." I smiled and him. He patted my shoulder and went back to reading.

Tomorrow was going to be awesome.

* * *

I got dressed fast and flew down the stairs brushing past Santana, who by the way nearly ran through a wall.

"Slow down you gel helmet! Lady Lips will still be there!" she yelled back at me. I rolled my eyes and hopped into my Mustang and drove too school. I know that it's a little risky being 17 with a mustang for a car, but I love cars.

I pulled up to school and searched for Kurt. I saw him and his…wait. Who is that? Kurt never mentioned a boyfriend. I don't know why I should feel jealous, but I do. I walked at human speed (which can be hard to do) over to them and smiled.

"Hey Kurt and uh..." I let my voice travel. Kurt smiled and looked up at the boy beside him.

"Hey Blaine, I'd like to introduce you to my..."

"Boyfriend... nice to meet you." I said as I held my hand out to the guy. He looked taken aback and reached out to shake my hand.

"Actually I'm his brother Finn." Finn said. So this wasn't his boyfriend? Hmm, interesting.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just assumed... but that's great that Kurt has a big brother like you. You're so tall." I said. He chuckled and patted Kurt on the back.

"See you later bro." And then he was off. Kurt held his satchel strap and we walked into the building. There were parts of me that wanted to hold his hand.

"So how are you?" I decided to play it cool. I just felt the overwhelming need to be around Kurt. I don't why, but it felt good. He looked at me and blushed. The way his cheeks flushed with red was beyond stunning.

"Pretty good. I haven't had a slushy facial yet, but the day is young." he said. I could tell that he felt uneasy about things. I would too with the way the school was ran. It was preposterous.

"I don't think that will be a problem for very much longer." I said smugly. He just looked at me grinned. I could tell that he thought I was kidding or crazy. Maybe even both.

"And by what dare I ask, do you mean by that?"

"Well, I am a strong believer of karma. What goes around comes around." I said as we came to his locker. I leaned on one and just watched him. My god, Kurt was striking.

"I know you're ogling." he said as he put the last book into his locker and looked at me. I couldn't very well lie could I?

"Well you're very pleasant to look at." I smirked. He grabbed his folder and closed he locker.

"Aren't you just the flirt?" he asked. As we began to walk again. As we were talking we ran into the ones called Sebastian and Karofsky.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't lady boy!" Karofsky said. Sebastian's eyes were instantly on Blaine. He licked his lips and put out a hand.

"Finally, some good looking specimens around here. I'm Sebastian. If you ever wanna ditch the Mexican Pride float Fairy, for a real boy, let me know." he said smoothly. I looked at Kurt to see him look flustered. I couldn't stand that.

"You talk a big game for someone with huge horse teeth." I said and grabbed Kurt. "Come on, let's get to class." He gave me a sad smile and we walked away.

"This isn't over!" I heard Sebastian yell with perfect clarity. "We're gonna get Hummel. I say right after school."

"You thinkin' a slushy facial?" Karofsky asked.

"More like a slushy explosion, to ruin those tacky clothes of his." Sebastian said. I felt livid. It took Kurt pulling on my arm to stop me from going back there and having a little early lunch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. I cooled down instantly.

"Nothing, would you like to do something after school today?" I asked. He seemed shocked.

"Um, sure. Hopefully it won't storming." he said.

"Why's that?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"Well with the way that I dress, I don't really like for my clothes to get ruined. Hence why I try to dodge slushies' as much as possible." he said. Well if I hadn't have suggested to go out this evening he'd be really in a bind.

"I see. So meet me at that coffee shop, uh, what's it called?" I asked. I knew the answer I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Oh the Lima Bean?"

"Yes, that's it. Meet me at around 4?" He smiled that dazzling smile and nodded his head. Great now to go on with the rest of my day and have a little fun with some bullies.

* * *

At the last sound of the bell I bolted out of the class room. I spied Sebastian, Karofsky and some other bigger boys with cups in their hands. Time to play.

"Here's the deal, we're gonna follow Hummel to his car and give him the ultimate slushy shower. It'll be killer." Sebastian said. Oh was this guy working my last nerve. Well if I had any more. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Hello boys." I said. They seem stunned that I was there. "Wow you sure love those drinks huh?"

"Hey hobbit, get tired of Princess already? I knew you'd come running back to me. So how about we take this to my car?" he asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Kurt." I said calmly.

"What about that raging homo?" One of the guys asked.

"Well I just wanted to say that after today, you won't be bothering him again." I said. They all burst out laughing. I didn't see anything funny really.

"So you think that you're going to stop us?" Karofsky asked.

"Yes I do. I can make sure of it." I said.

"We'd like to see you try." Sebastian smirked. I was so hoping he would say that.

* * *

**A/n: And there goes chapter 3. I decided to end it there because I wanted Kurt to see Blaine in action in his own point of view. You also get a taste of what type of special ability Blaine has in chapter 4. Trust me it's going to be amazing but that's only if you haven't read The Ziley Chronicles Blue Moon. If you have read it then you already know what Blaine's special talent is. If not, well, you're going to be quite surprised. I've also created a poll on my profile, because before the story gets any further Kurt will have a gift; but I'm deciding on what type it should be. With your help, I'll be able to decide better. So go to my profile and vote on which type of special ability Kurt should have. The power with the most votes wins. Voting ends on Voting ends on Sunday May 5th at 11:59 p.m. and DLS will be updated by Saturday night. Oh and I'll also have photos of the official movie poster for Forever Night on my profile, along with photos of Blaine's house. I also wanted to say that This story takes place right around the start of season 1 of Glee, just with a few moderate changes. Happy Reading. Xoxo ShadowBeauty.**


	4. What Are You?

**Chapter 4: What Are You?**

Kurt's POV

I couldn't believe that I was actually going to go on a date with Blaine. Well at least I thought it was a date. I wasn't really sure. I don't know what it was that attracted me to the golden eyed by, but it was like this strange pull.

It was as if it were magnetic. I must say that he was a kind soul. I could feel it.

At the end of the day I noticed Blaine walking outside. But I thought we were supposed to meet? Or maybe I got it wrong. See? I couldn't think straight when I was around him.

I decided to follow him to let him know that I was prepared and everything was still on. When I got around the corner I heard voices.

"What about that raging homo?" someone asked. I felt immediately insulted. I knew that they were talking about me. I really shouldn't have been listening to this, but then I heard Blaine's voice.

"Well I just wanted to say that after today, you won't be bothering him again." he said. What, was he some boy from the mob or something. I chuckled to myself. Well that would explain the hair.

"So you think you're going to stop us?" Karofsky said. Oh no, Blaine was gonna get himself killed.

"Yes I do. I can make sure of it." What the hell was he thinking? Did he want to die? Maybe all the gel in his hair has fried his brain. I couldn't let him do this.

"We'd like to see you try." Sebastian said. I decided that I'd had enough and was just about to step out from my hiding place when I heard the mistakable sound of pain? I peeked around the corner and gasped at what I saw.

Sebastian, Karofsky, and their minions were grasping their heads in pain. Blaine just stood there and smiled.

"What the hell?" Karofsky grunted.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Sebastian yelled out. No one was around because I was the last one out. Everyone else had left already; including Finn who went over to Ryder's house.

"What did you do to us you freak!" Azizmo shouted.

"Well it can all go away if you promise to never bother Kurt or _anyone _for that matter again!" Blaine growled out. I didn't know what to make of this. Before I could stop myself I walked over to him.

He looked at me and gasped. He looked at the other boys and made the gesture for me to get out of there. At first I didn't move, but then he yelled at me to go and I flew from there like a bat out of hell.

When I got home I rushed to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I felt too indescribable. What happened back there and why? That Night I ate dinner in silence and went to be early. I don't know what was going on with me.

* * *

A few weeks later, I finally approached Blaine. It had been killing me to be close to him and not be able to ask my questions. And there were a ton of them, trust me. Plus, ever since that day, the bullies really haven't touched me.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked him. He looked around and closed his locker.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." he said.

"Look, I don't know what happened a few weeks ago, but I deserve an explanation." He looked around the hallway and told me to get into my car and meet him at the Lima Bean. I nodded my head and did as I was told. I put my car in reverse and drove off. Every instinct in my body was telling me to go home. But I couldn't. I had to know what hell was going on.

I pulled up to the Lima Bean and sat for a moment. I had to wrap my head around what had happened. As usual it had started to rain. I grabbed my umbrella and went inside. I ordered my Grande Non-fat Mocha and sat down.

"So I'm guessing you have a lot of questions." Blaine suddenly appeared in front of me. I gasped and almost spilled my drink.

"What the hell was that back there?" I asked. He didn't even flinch when I asked him.

"Look it's nothing you need to worry about. I've handled it." He said. I was taken aback, what exactly did mean?

"Look, I'm a big boy and I can handle myself." I said. Blaine scoffed.

"I know you can, but I don't know. It's something about you Kurt. I feel like there's this rope. And it's attached to both of us. And the more I try to fight it, the stronger it gets."

"So you feel it too." I said. I wasn't going to lie. I did feel something for Blaine, I just didn't know what. But back to the matter at hand. Those boys and their scheme.

"I don't understand what were they going to do?" He fiddled with his hands for a moment before talking.

"I overheard a conversation about them planning on giving you a slushy facial. So I figured if I could stop that in time maybe I could teach them a lesson as well." So in all actuality he actually saved me. Okay, but it still doesn't explain what happened to the boys. They were in some type of pain.

"Thank you for that but I just need to know what caused their pain?" I asked. I was not about to let this go. I needed to know how they went from preparing to attack, to seemingly going blind. Blaine put his hands on the table and crossed them.

"All you need to know is that it's been handled. I have no idea what was going on with them." He shrugged. I knew he was lying. I could sense it. There was more to the story.

"I don't believe you."

"That's really up to you. But just know this I saved you from having to pay a huge dry cleaning bill." Blaine said. I still wasn't convinced. Those boys didn't just automatically go blind. Oh no, he did something to them.

"Look, I won't tell anyone. But I'd like an explanation for what happened." I said sincerely. I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. He flinched and took his hand back.

"Okay, I thought it was silly before, but you really are cold. What's with that?" He looked up at with those big puppy dog eyes.

"If I told you to come with me, would you?" he asked. For some reason, I felt like I would follow him anywhere and I wasn't sure why. But I nodded my head anyway.

"It all depends, you're not gonna do that 'If I tell I have to kill you' thing are you?" I asked half serious. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'd _never hurt _you, Kurt." he said seriously. And I knew he was telling the truth. I smiled and grabbed my bag. I followed him out to his car. At first I was a little uneasy about this, but I got in anyway.

"We'll come back for my truck right?" I asked.

"Of course." he said. His car in reverse and we were gone. I watched as we drove passed some trees. It looked more like we were heading out to the urban area of Ohio.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked him.

"Some place where we can talk in peace. I have something very important to tell you." he said. I just nodded my head. I trust him. He won't hurt me. I could feel it.

* * *

About half an hour later, we pulled up to this grove like setting. I got out and looked around. I really hope this wasn't some ploy to get me out here to kill me. It seemed like a perfect place to bury a body.

"Come on, I want to show you something." he said as he led me through the woods. Luckily it had stopped raining, but it was a bit foggy outside.

"Okay, this is getting weird. Are you gonna answer my questions or what?" I asked. He turned around and smiled.

"Yes, I'll answer anything you want to know." he said. Okay, I find that a little bit off, but what the hell.

"Okay, here's the thing. Ever since that day that you 'saved' me, I've seen a few things. Like the fact that your eyes went from Gold to black to Gold again. There's the cold touch thing. Oh ho ho ho, and there's the fact that some bullies went completely blind?" I looked at him seriously. He looked around and motioned for me to sit down next to him.

"Okay, I really shouldn't really be telling you this, but like I said before, I feel a connection with you that I've never felt before. There are things in this world that you don't know." Blaine said as he looked at me. I could see something in his eyes, some type of longing.

"What is it?" I asked. I was genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"There are myths and other things that are true. Some scarier than others." He then got up and turned to face me. He looked at a tree and walked over to it. "Don't freak out okay?"

I nodded my head and watched him pick it up without hesitation. My mind was blown. I got up and tried to back away from him, but fell and landed on my ass. He was over to me within seconds.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head and stared at him.

"A little freaked out, but I'm fine." I said as he helped me to my feet. "What are you?"

"Ooh, that's gonna be hard to explain." he said. I have given him my best bitch face.

"Seriously? Now you wanna back down? No tell me the truth. I want to know." I said. Blaine smiled and grabbed my hand.

"This might be hard to believe, but I need you to guess." he said. He has to be joking. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe this.

"You have got to be kidding." I said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope, come on, guess. I'm strong, fast, and there's the whole eye and cold body thing. I know you know this. Just say the first thought that comes to your mind." He said.

"I'd have to say… a hobbit." I giggled. He looked at me seriously for a moment.

"No try again. This time, be serious please. You have to figure this out." I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. Okay, what do I have to work with here?

There's the strength, his speed, his eye color, cold body, and that thing about not being there during sunny...days?!

"Oh my god! You're a vampire!" I exclaimed. At first he smiled, and then he looked guilty.

"You would be correct. I know this is a scary thing, but I promise. I won't hurt you." He said and for some reason I believed it.

"I know, I can't tell you exactly how I know that, but I do." I grabbed his cold and held it up to my face.

"Your skin is so warm, I can practically, no, I _can _hear your blood flowing through your body. Kurt, my god, I've never felt like this before about any human." I looked into his eyes and I could see the truth.

"And I have never felt this way about any boy a day in my life." I said.

"Kurt, there comes a time when you say to yourself 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever' and I've felt that way ever since I laid eyes on you." He said. I felt my heart flutter. This boy, no, can I really call him that?

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly?" He chuckled at me then said.

"Well I'm a 117 years old. But I was changed when I was 16." He said. I nodded my head as I let it all sink in.

"Wow, why'd you have to be changed." I said as we began to walk around the grove.

"When I was younger I went to a Sadie's Hawkins dance." He said.

"What happened?" I noticed that his face seemed to crinkle up. I could tell I hit a nerve.

"Well my date and I were waiting for his dad and a group of guys attacked us." My eyebrows rose up immediately. How could someone attack this nice guy?

"Oh my god that's terrible. Why would they do such a thing?" I asked. He stared out into the Grove with a pained expression.

"They didn't like who we were. Back then being gay really wasn't a suitable choice." He said. I could tell there was more. He seemed so distant.

"There's more to the story isn't there?"

"After the attack my date and I were both near death. Sadly he died and I was on the brink of death myself." Blaine said and looked at the ground.

"Okay so how did you become... what you are?" I asked.

"Back then my brother was studying to be a doctor; he found me and he immediately brought me back to the house. There he called Will Schuester." Wait a minute, so that means that Mr. Schue was a doctor?

"Wow Mr. Schue is a doctor... never would have pictured it." I chuckled. That seemed to have brightened Blaine's mood a little bit.

"He's not, but my brother knew him as a friend so that was the only person he could turn to at the time." He then looked at me once more.

"But Cooper felt that he was getting ready to lose a brother, so he needed some form of help. And Will didn't want to see him suffer. So he revealed his secret." I was shocked. Will really was a kind man.

"I know Cooper must have freaked out."

"Of course, but he didn't want to lose me so he took a chance. Will changed me that night." He said.

"Wow, did it feel different?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah it did. But it was in a good way. I was beaten so badly to where my bones were broken and I lost a lot of blood. I wouldn't have survived unless I had been changed."

Wow that was terrible. It never surprises me that a lot of good people can be put in a position like this because of a measly difference of opinion.

"What happened afterwards?"

"Well after spending a few weeks adjusting to my new diet, everything was okay. Cooper was changed a few weeks after my transformation as well. He felt that he didn't want to leave this earth knowing that I would be left alone since our parents had died." I could totally understand that.

"That's good. I'm happy for you. You said something earlier that intrigued me." I said. He looked at me in wonder.

"Wow, after all I've said you're just now finding something intriguing about me?" He laughed. Funny, it actually sounded like chimes?

"This is not something to laugh about, I'm serious." He immediately became serious too and nodded his head for me to go on.

"Now when you said your new diet, does that consist of...?" I let my voice trail because I was afraid of the answer.

"Yes it does consist of blood, but it's not human." He said casually. I was appalled by this statement. If he didn't survive on human blood then what type of blood did him and his family survive on?

"I-I don't understand." I said as I shook my head.

"It's quite simple really; Will has the whole family on an animal blood diet. I know it's strange but it actually contains the thirst." He said. Well that was different. I would never have had expected that sort of answer.

"So like… vegans?" I laughed. He joined in with me and out his arm around my shoulder.

"Something like that. But realize this, I will never hurt you. Ever." He said. I already knew he wouldn't anyway, but it was nice to hear it from him again.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I was thinking of introducing you and Finn to the family. And I'm sure Satan will be bringing Britney. So we can tell you everything. Because there is more to the story than you realize." He said.

I had a feeling there was more, but I couldn't be sure at the time. I know that I didn't want to ever go another day with this guy. Even though we haven't known each other long, I felt like we've loved each other for a lifetime.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is late. Don't be mad. Had a very busy past few weeks with college. But I'm good now and will be updating more regularly. I know this chapter isn't much, but the drama and action will be coming very soon. XOXO ShadowBeauty. **

**Oh and thanks for all who voted on Kurt's ability. Mind Manipulation won. Now how I'm going make it Kurt's own will be determined soon. Read and review. **


	5. You did what?

**Chapter 5: You did what?**

Blaine's POV

I got home feeling absolutely smitten. I loved Kurt. I mean I haven't told him yet, but I did. And when he came over tomorrow I was going to let him know how much I am thoroughly and irreversibly in love with him. It was truly amazing though.

"Hey young Burt Reynolds. You look happy." Santana said as she walked past me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. No one was going to kill my good mood. As soon as I closed my eyes I felt a rush of air. I quickly opened them to see Santana on one side of me and Rachel on the other.

"Something's going on with you, spill." Rachel said. Well I might as well tell them anyway.

"I've invited Kurt over here. He knows." I said. Santana smiled while Rachel was livid.

"You what! How could you do this? You're putting the family in danger!" she yelled. The rest of the family came in the room then. Will looked quizzical and Emma looked a little flustered?

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Blaine told a human about us. The Guardians are going to be livid. You know the rules!" she shouted.

"Calm down tiny Barbara. Blaine's in love. He couldn't keep that secret a secret from Kurt." Santana vouched for me.

"Why are you taking his side, this is dangerous!" Rachel screeched. Will looked and Emma and she nodded her head.

"Blaine what all did you tell him?" he asked.

"I didn't tell him anything..."

"But you said...!" Rachel interrupted me.

"I know what I said! I had him guess and he did. I know the damn rules Rachel." I exclaimed. She just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well that's certainly different. I don't think that the Guardians will have an issue with that." Emma said. I beamed at them.

"Yeah and who's to say that they'll even find out Rachel?" Cooper asked as he sat at the kitchen table. I smirked at her.

"I just don't want this family to be destroyed. You're all that I have left." Rachel said sadly. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She should know that by now, we're not going anywhere.

"It won't, but we all need love Rachel. And I can see how much you like Finn and he likes you." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"He is pretty sweet. And we fit together perfectly I've never met anyone with such good vocals." she said.

"I'll ignore the last part of what you just said. But Britt and me are the same way. She's the most amazing girl ever." Santana said.

"Then it's settled, you'll all bring your dates to dinner tomorrow." Emma said. Then we all laughed at that. Even though we didn't eat we could still cook them a nice meal.

"Oh boy, it'll best that you stay around them anyway." Cooper said as he read the newspaper. We all looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Apparently there have been some killings in Westerville. And I don't think that they're animals." Cooper said. You could feel the atmosphere in the room change.

"Could there be more vampires in the area?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe. Let me call Langston, maybe he'll have some insight on this." I said as I grabbed the phone. Before I could dial the number Langston had beat me too it.

"I saw that you were about to call. What's up?" he asked.

"I need you to see if there are any other vampires in the area. It's really important." I said. It took a few minutes but Langston finally replied.

"I don't see anything yet. Maybe they haven't made the decision to come to your city yet. But I'll keep watching. But in the meantime you and Kurt should be very careful." he said. I tensed up at that.

"What do you mean '_we should be careful' _Did you see something?"

"It would appear that you pissed someone off very bad. Care to tell me what that was about?" he asked.

"Okay a few weeks back some guys were hassling Kurt. They planned on playing this mean prank on him. So I may have used my powers a little bit and that's probably why they're mad. But they don't mess with Kurt anymore so I feel I did a good thing." I said triumphantly.

"That maybe so, but you also may have made some enemies in the process. Just be careful." he said. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding in; which was totally unnecessary by the way. I mean, vampires don't need to breath, blink, or move. But it keeps up the human charade.

"Alright, but promise to call if you see anything remotely dangerous concerning Kurt." I said.

"Wow, you really care about him don't you?" I thought about all of Kurt's features. Especially his straight up attitude. I had to smile at that. He really did move me.

"Yeah, I really do and I would do _everything_ I possibly can to make sure he's safe and protected." I said.

"That's good to know. I'll call you as soon as anything changes. I might even make a visit. I think I'll probably be able to have a clearer view on what's happening." Langston said.

"Okay, just let us know when." I said.

"Sure will, bye."

"Bye." I hung up then phone and ran my hands through my hair. Everything is going to be fine. Langston's a psychic by the way. His visions work by him seeing the person's intentions, decisions, and outcomes. Strange I know, but it does come in handy.

"Hey squirt, what did Langston say?" Cooper asked.

"Once again do _not _call me _squirt. _You know I hate that name." I warned.

"And just what will you do if I don't?" he challenged. Seriously Coop? Must we play that game again?

"Don't test me big brother." I smirked. He must have forgotten how powerful I really was.

"Later _squirt_." He said and smiled. Okay he asked for it. I caught his eye and looked deeply into them. I let my head fill up with nothing but black.

"Damn it Blaine! Okay I didn't really expect you to use you gift on me. But I must say it's getting better. I can't see a thing." he said. I should tell you that I have a special gift. It's very rare, well at least to me.

You see, I can create illusions. Basically I have control over the mind. I can make anyone see what I want them too. Like for instance, I've blinded my brother. Something that I did to those Neanderthals that were bothering Kurt. I have to admit, it's a pretty cool ability. It definitely helps in a fight.

"Yeah, I've been practicing. I plan on telling Kurt tomorrow. I believe he should know." I said and let Cooper see again. He blinked a few times before coming over to me and giving me a one armed hug.

"I'm glad you found someone Blaine. Actually I'm glad you've all found someone. Seeing you all alone really was saddening. Hopefully everything will be fine. I doubt the vampires in the area will come here." he said.

"I hope not. I don't want anything to happen to Kurt. Ever." I said. He smiled and me and led me downstairs. The thought of the Guardians coming down here and seeing that humans know about us could be deadly.

"Oh boy, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I'm going to help you plan your date." Cooper beamed. I rolled my eyes. Oh god, this is gonna be a disaster.

"I think I'll manage. Besides me and the girls are the ones bring people home, why not lets coordinate ideas?" I asked.

"Fine, have it your way. I just thought that since I am more of a …."

"Pain in the ass?" I said. He glared at me. Then he smiled which was never a good thing.

"Okay little brother, I'll remember that when Kurt gets here. It will be interesting to tell him some funny stories from your past." He said then walked off. I wonder if it's too late to apologize.

**A/N: Well here's to another chapter. Sorry about not updating more, but I will. Ideas are swirling and their gonna be awesome. I know it's not long, but it's a bit of a filler. Drama will be coming soon. And you'd know that by either reading the beginning of this story or reading my _Ziley Chronicles series, _Who do _y_**_**ou**_** think the naughty vampires are? And will they have a significant impact on Klaine's life? Who knows? Next up is the date night. Here's a little sneak peek. _"So this is the Schuester house? Not what I expected at all."_ **


	6. Meeting the Family

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Family**

Kurt's POV

Okay Blaine is amazing. He's cute, funny, magical, and variety of other things. And I loved him. I really, really loved him. I've never connected with anyone else in such a way, or ever really. But I know that he's the one. How do I know this? Well, I don't, but with a kiss: I believe everything will be alright.

"Hey dude, what should I wear tonight?" Finn asked. I know I shouldn't be surprised, but I can't help it. Finn was coming with me and Blaine to his house. I guess it was time that Rachel came clean too. I wonder if Santana's gonna tell Brittany too? She should, I mean it would be best.

"Anything but that flannel crap you usually wear." I mumbled.

"But flannel is my thing. I like it and it feels comfortable." he said. I just rolled my eyes. Didn't he know that flannel was a huge no, no at dinner for meeting the family of your date? Well potential date. I have no idea what they're actually doing.

"No, go with the Clark woven shirt." I said as I continued looking into the mirror. I saw him cock his head to the side like a confused puppy. I sighed deeply and turned to him. "It's the one that 55% cotton and 45% polyester." Again the same look.

"45% percent what?" he asked.

"Ugh! Finn it's the black shirt with the stripes and the white collar." I said exasperated.

"Oh, that shirt's too adultish." he said.

"You want to impress Mr. Schuester right?" He looked around the room for a minute, then nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid shirt." he said and walked out the door. I smiled to myself proudly. This night was going to be very interesting. I stared at myself in the mirror. I have to admit, I looked good.

I had on a black slim fit, button up, barrel cuff woven shirt and tie, with black skinny slub denim jeans. And to top it off, I had on some black Hewitt by Calvin Klein boots. Now usually I don't wear all black, but this was a special occasion. I smiled one last time and walked downstairs. I saw my dad passed out on the couch. Carole came from the kitchen and put her hand on my shoulder.

"The chemo is wearing him out. But I'm sure everything will be fine." she said. I could tell that she was uncertain, but I ignored it.

"I think so too." I gave her a sad smile. Finn came booming down the stairs like a rambunctious two year old.

"Ready?" he asked. Before I could answer my phone vibrated. I looked down and smiled.

"Yeah, Blaine's here, let's go." I said. I gave Carole a kiss on the cheek and walked over to my dad. He did look drained. I just really hope his prostate cancer doesn't get the best of him. I can't lose another parent. I gave him one last look and walked over to Carole once more.

"See you soon." I said.

"You know eventually we'll want to meet these dates of yours." she raised an eyebrow.

"You will, I promise." Finn had already started walking outside when I caught up to him. I saw that Blaine and Rachel had come over. And I had to say, I was in awe of their 2007 Chevy Tahoe. It almost matched Blaine's shirt.

"Hello boys, you're in for a good night." she said. I looked up at Finn and saw his crazy puppy love eyes glued on Rachel. So she didn't look bad, but Blaine looked heavenly. He had on a Heather French Terry Raglan crewneck by Vine. It was beautiful. The color was oatmeal marle, had ribbed cuffs, neck, and hem, and had a single breast pocket. The pants were skinny meat hook denim jeans. And his shoes were navy leather Yale's by J.D. Fisk. My man knew how to accessorize.

"She's right, you two are going to have fun." Blaine said as he held the door open for me. I got in the passenger side and looked back to see Santana and Brittany.

"Hey ladies." I said. Brittany smiled and leaned up to say something.

"This is so exciting. Lord Tubbington is gonna be so jealous." she said. Santana just smiled. Hmm seems like queen of the damned has a heart after all, I smiled to myself.

"I bet he will." I said. Rachel and Finn got in the very back. Blaine got in on the driver side and started the vehicle. He grabbed my hand as we started down the road.

"I'm really stoked for tonight Rach." I heard Finn say. I could see in the rearview that if Rachel could blush she probably would have. I felt really good about tonight.

After about 45 minutes of driving we pulled up to a beautiful house. It was like something out of a magazine. And yes I do read those magazines. I like interior decorating too. Who do you think designed my room, hmm?

"So this is the Schuester house? Not what I expected at all." I said to myself. Obviously I had been thinking for quite a minute because I didn't hear Blaine call my name.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. I looked at him and he gave me a warm smile. "Are you ready?" I shook my head and before I could exit the car he was there opening it up for me. He was such a sweetheart.

"Thank you. I love the gentleman mannerisms." I said.

"Well I've had a lot of years to practice." he said. Aww, I loved when he acted all humble. I took his hand as he led me inside the beautiful home. It was huge and so magnificent. You could tell from the outside of the house that it was the result of desire need for privacy. I mean, they're vampire, why wouldn't they want privacy.

"Oh hello!" Mrs. Schuester came flitting across the living room to greet us. "I'm Emma Schuester." She said as she hugged me, Finn, and Brittany.

"Hello." we all said in unison.

"And of course you already know who I am." Mr. Schuester walked up to his wife. I saw a very handsome version of Blaine come walking down the stairs.

"I'm Cooper and Kurt do I have some funny stories to tell you." The tall handsome guy approached me and took me from Blaine. "I should tell you that when Blaine was younger he liked to run around naked after a bath. Mom used to get furious."

I just looked at the man and then I started laughing. I mean come on, my Blaine running around a yard naked. Just those cute little round melon butt cheeks moving at the speed of light.

"Okay Coop, I'm embarrassed, you got me. Now please stop." Blaine begged. Cooper just smirked.

"No can do little bro. Now Kurt let me tell you about the time when Blaine got his head caught in..." Cooper's eyes darkened. "Oh Blaine, using your gift on me is so beneath you." I looked at Blaine who was smirking. What was going on?

"Gift, what gift?" I asked. Blaine immediately quit smirking and came over to me.

"Well there's something we all need to tell you." He then whispered in my ear. "You already know, but those two don't." I understood then.

"Well then let's hear it." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"Okay well there's something you should know about us." Mr. Schue said. I held onto Blaine's hand as I watched Finn and Brittany's lost expressions.

"So there's more to life than you two know. Basically there's more myths that are true than others." Rachel said.

"I don't understand." Finn said.

"Let me shed some light on things. Okay...watch this." Santana said as she flashed out of the room. Brittany nearly fell when she left her side. But it was merely seconds before she was back beside her.

"Wow Santana, you're fast. And I mean like energizer bunny fast." she said bewildered.

"H-how is that possible?" Finn asked. He looked down at Rachel in shock.

"Well its simple honey. We're not who you think we are." she said. Finn still looked confused. Rachel stood back and walked over to the couch. "Alright don't freak out." She said as she hoisted the object into the air without hesitation.

"I-I don't believe it! That's so cool, you're like a super woman." Finn said. I just let out a deep breath. He still didn't get it.

"Not exactly. But we are strong, fast, and there's something else." Rachel said as she sat the couch back down.

"Really, what else could there be?" Finn asked. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh dear god Finn! What was Wesley Snipes in that _Blade _movie?" I exclaimed. Finn thought for a moment and then he stared at Rachel in what I was hoping was shock and awe.

"You're vampires! Oh man, you're not gonna kill us are you?" he asked. Brittany looked scared too. Rachel and Santana instantly comforted their loved ones.

"No! Never that, we don't drink human blood." Mr. Schue said.

"Then what do you eat then?" Brittany asked. That's when Emma stepped forward.

"Well dear, we drink animal blood." she said.

"Isn't that nasty? I mean won't that not taste as good?" Finn asked.

"Actually it's like...well I can't really explain it, but it satisfies us. We're not killers. We won't harm humans at all." Mr. Schue said. Finn nodded his head and then looked at me.

"Kurt how come you aren't more freaked out by this?" he asked.

"Because I already knew. I found out yesterday." I said.

"And you didn't tell me?" he almost yelled. I couldn't tell whether he was upset or shocked.

"It wasn't my secret to tell." I said.

"Well dude, you could've let me know that my girlfriend was a vampire." he said. Rachel's head snapped up immediately. Her expression was one of pure delight and amazement.

"Girlfriend?" she asked. Finn looked at her and actually blushed.

"Uh yeah, if-if you want to be." he said. Rachel jumped up and jumped in Finn's arms.

"I'd love nothing more." she said as she kissed him. Brittany looked at Santana and held out her hand. Santana looped their pinkies together and smiled. It was a silent question and answer, but I take it that they were girlfriends now.

"Well Mr. Hummel," Blaine said. "I have something I'd like to do for you." We walked over to a baby grand piano and sat down. The rest of the family joined us.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" I asked. He just smiled and began to play a beautiful melody.

_Angel in disguise_

_Stories in his eyes_

_Love for every true heart that he sees._

_Was it just a lucky day_

_That he turned to look my way_

_Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes._

_He showed me all new things_

_The shimmer of moonbeams_

_I was blind, but now he's helped me see._

_I was lost but now I'm found_

_His happiness surrounds_

_And now I find that my dreams can come true. _

_[Chorus]_

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_

_I can't live without you cause my soul would die_

_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

_It didn't start this way_

_It happened just one day_

_You smiled at me and I saw you, differently._

_Now I would tremble just to be_

_A part of you as we_

_Begin a life that's sure to never end._

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_

_I can't live without you cause my soul would die_

_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

When he was finished, I felt something wet on my face. I hadn't realized that I had been crying. He looked at me and frowned. He grabbed my hands quick and fast.

"What's wrong?" he asked as if he was in pain.

"The song, it was..."

"Terrible? Too forward? Oh you hated it didn't you?" He looked at the ground clearly upset. I grabbed his face and turned him towards me.

"I thought it was beautiful and just for the record. I love you too." I said as I leaned in and kissed him for the very first time. It's true what they say when you kiss someone and you see fireworks. I felt like I was seeing New Year's Eve fireworks behind my eyelids.

When I pulled back, Blaine was smiling.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I giggled.

"Well now that it's all out in the open, I'd like to add a bit more to it." Cooper said.

"Oh Coop, come on no more stories." Blaine groaned.

"No, it's not that. I'd like to talk to you guys more about us." he said. There's more?

"Like what?" Brittany asked.

"Like keeping this a secret. There are more of us out there." Cooper said. I looked to Blaine for confirmation and he nodded his head.

"Of course. But when you say there are others out there like you...?" Finn said.

"They aren't so nice. There are some that kill humans without a second thought." Emma said. The room went silent.

"Could there be more in Ohio?" I asked. Blaine nodded his head again.

"How will we know who they are?" Brittany asked.

"Well we have a cousin that sees the future." Rachel said. I was taken aback. I don't see how, I mean vampires exist so why shouldn't supernatural abilities as well?

"Really?" Brittany asked. "Can he like, see if I'm going to be head cheerleader someday?" Oh Brit, we're seniors in high school. We don't have that much time left until Graduation, there's no possible way you can... oh forget it.

"Um, no. He can see intentions, decisions, and outcomes. But don't worry, he's watching to make sure nothing happens." Blaine said.

"Some vampires have gifts and some don't. Emma, Cooper, Rachel and myself don't have any." Mr. Schue said.

"But Santana and I do. They're offensive talents." Blaine said. I raised an eyebrow. Blaine has a gift? I wonder if it has something to do with what happened to Sebastian and Karofsky.

"My talent is visual projection." He said. I had to say that I was stunned.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's when I can project vivid images into your mind. It's what I did to those idiots that were harassing you."

"But how? I mean did you make them see something weird?"

"Not really. I just saw the color black and that's what they saw. I can only affect the sight of someone." he explained.

"Like an illusion?"

"Precisely." Blaine smiled.

"Can you do that to me?" I asked.

"I could, but I wouldn't. I mean my illusions can be pretty vivid." he said. So my boyfriend could really protect me. I chose the right guy, I chuckled to myself.

"Well one day I'd like to see how it works." I said.

"If you're up to it, sure." Blaine smiled.

"Alright. So now about this dinner." Finn said. We laughed and went into the kitchen, but on my way there Blaine stopped me.

"Come on, we're going to my room." he said. I smiled at him and followed him up the stairs. We entered his room and sat on his bed. He had poster's everywhere. Apparently he had a thing for Roxy music.

"I'm just gonna tell you this, as a vampire, I don't sleep." he said. Wow, that was out of the blue.

"Seriously?" I asked. He just smiled. "So what's with the bed?"

"Well it's just in case you ever w-want to spend the night." he said. Oh, I knew where he was getting at. I scooted closer to him and held his hand.

"Why Mr. Anderson? Are you trying to seduce me?" I flirted.

"Not technically." he said. I rolled my eyes, he was so adorable sometimes.

"Oh okay, well you can kiss me if you want." I said. I hoped that he didn't think that he needed permission, because he didn't.

"If that's what you want. I just don't want to lose control. It would be extremely easy for that to happen." he said. I could sense his hesitation and leaned forward to capture his lips. Hmm... He smelled like raspberries. It must've been his hair gel. I pulled back and looked into his golden eyes.

"When the time is right, for 'that', it'll happen. But until then, I don't mind a few kisses and courting." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really Kurt? Courting? That's such an old person thing to say." He said seriously and then we both burst into giggles. "But yeah, I'd like that too."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied. Nothing could ruin how wonder I feel. My life with Blaine is going to be amazing.

**A/N: Okay here's another chapter. There's a link to what the house looks like on my profile. So here's what I plan on doing. Prom and Graduation will be coming up soon. I want the big part of Klaine's life to happen after school is out. I have my reasons lol. Wouldn't want Kurt to go through all that and miss school, not happening. So the drama will happen soon. Oh and I've created a poll. I've chosen 3 of the best suited actors for the role of Klaine's child. Problem is, that I have no idea which one to pick. All are good choices, but I need only one. So please chose who you think should win the role of Klaine's future child. You'll choose the 'teen' version and I'll find the child actor and do another poll for that one. So PLEASE VOTE. I'd like your input on who should get the role. There's links to what the actors look like on my profile. Please vote XOXO ShadowBeauty. Oh and the song is **_**I'm Gonna Love You**_**, by Jennifer Love Hewitt. **

**Sneak Peek of the next chapter: "I'd like you to show me something. Use your gift on me."**


	7. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 7: A Night to Remember**

Kurt's POV

As I sat in my room I thought about the past few months. I met a vampire named Blaine. Now he wasn't your usual blood thirsty beast, but more of a kind soul. And I loved him. We had a bond that couldn't be broken. Our love was endless.

His family was amazing too. I loved Emma, she was a fantastic person. Her design skills were astonishing. But they could use a little work. Mr. Schue was very nice. He had good taste in music. I need to get him away from _Journey_ though. They're good, but we need something this century. Santana was growing on me too. She may have had a quick tongue, but I was a little bit faster. Rachel was like a hag from heaven. She understood me musically better than anyone else. Cooper was a hoot. He was the jokester of the group. Never failed to keep us laughing.

I looked down to style my bowtie and when I looked up Blaine was standing by the door to my balcony. Yeah, he's been doing that a lot lately. But I didn't mind. And before you ask, no nothing has happened…yet.

"Hey you." He said as he strolled over to me.

"Hey, are you ready already?" I asked. He nodded his head and smiled. That smile was so charming.

"Of course. I, uh, parked my car down the street. Wouldn't want your dad to see the car and find out that I'm not in it." He said. That would have been a bit of a dilemma. I mean, they've already met, but it would still be weird.

"Yeah maybe. Couldn't wait to see me huh?" I asked.

"Duh." He said as he leaned down to kiss me. I treasured every moment of those nice full pink lips. I had to pull back because I was getting slightly lightheaded.

"Okay wow. That never seems to get old." I said.

"What can I say? I give the best kisses." Blaine smirked. Sometime he was a bit cocky, but it was hot on him.

"I suppose so. I'll just be a few more minutes." I said as I fixed my hair one last time. Blaine rolled his eyes and laid on my bed.

"You and your hair. I'll never understand it." He groaned.

"You got a lot of nerve, gel helmet." I sneered.

"Okay you got me." He held up his hands in mock surrender. I loved it when I won.

"That's what I thought." I said as I continued my task.

"Can you believe the school year is almost over already? I mean tonight's prom. And might I say, you look dashing." Blaine said the last part in a British accent. Even that sounded sexy coming out of his mouth.

"I know. Six months flies by fast. I mean we've conquered sectionals, regionals, and as of last week nationals. We've accomplished a lot." I said.

"Don't forget, meeting me, falling in love for the first time, and spending almost every waking minute together. Even when you're asleep…"

"Ugh I hate when you do that. You know I tend to talk in my sleep. None of it child appropriate." I moaned. Blaine chuckled.

"That is true. Most of it is about me, but there are some interesting things that I'll keep to myself." He gave me that signature smirk that could make anyone week.

"Damn you." I said. He was just about to respond to that when I heard a knock on my door.

"Kurt? Is there a reason that you're talking to yourself?" My dad asked. Blaine held his hand over his mouth while he laughed.

"Um, just speaking my thoughts out loud!" I yelled at the door. When I looked back towards the bed, Blaine was gone. Sneaky devil. I opened my door revealing my dad. He didn't look as tired as he had the last few weeks.

"So you make sure Blaine has you back at about 11. Same goes for Finn too." He said sternly.

"Don't worry we will. Prom is going to be wonderful. It's the highlight in every senior's life." I said as I put on my jacket.

"I understand. Why is Blaine waiting in the car? He knows I like him, why not do it the traditional way and come see the dad of your date?" he asked. I couldn't respond to that because the doorbell rang. Dad gave me a quizzical look before we both went down stairs.

He opened the door and there was Blaine. Why was I not surprised?

"Hello Burt, how are you?" he asked.

"Alright kid, alright, you?"

"I'm doing just fine. And don't worry Kurt and I will be back at a reasonable hour. You have my word." Blaine said. My dad gave Blaine a genuine smile.

"I believe ya kid, don't worry." He said. Carole came out of the kitchen holding her camera.

"Since you had to get ready I took care of Finn and Rachel's pictures. Now it's your turn." She said as she gave us instructions on how to pose.

After the pictures were done, I gave my outfit another once over and hugged my dad. "See you in a few hours." I hugged Carole and ran out the door. I slide into Blaine's Mustang and gave him a quick kiss.

"This time wasn't as awkward." I said. Blaine put the car in drive and we left.

"Yeah, I think I left quite an impression." He said. I remembered it as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I scurried around the house to make sure everything looked perfect. Rachel and Blaine were coming to meet our parents. Everything had to be in tip top shape. _

"_Where's the fire kiddo?" my father asked as he raised his feet off of the coffee table, yet again. _

"_I just want everything to be…"_

"_Perfect." Finn, Carole, and my dad said in unison. I just scowled at them._

"_I'm serious. Blaine means a lot to me. And dad do not be polishing your shotgun when he gets here." I said. Finn rolled his eyes. _

"_It's not like it would hurt him." He whispered in my ear. I loved knowing that we shared a secret. _

_The doorbell rang and everyone froze. This was the moment._

"_Okay everyone places." I said. They all just rolled their eyes, those gits. This was majorly important to me. I ran to the door and opened it. There stood Blaine and Rachel. _

"_Hey Kurt." They both said in unison. I welcomed them in and we all sat down. Well Rachel sat on Finn's lap anyway. _

"_Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson and this is my sister Rachel Berry." He said very casually. _

"_Nice to meet both of you; and for the record, call us Burt and Carole." My dad said. _

"_Sure thing." Rachel responded. _

"_So I've never had to do this sort of thing before. So to lessen the awkwardness of this conversation, I'll say this. Don't hurt my kids, either of you. You two seem to play important roles in their lives." _

"_There's one thing we can guarantee you and that's that we will never hurt them. They have become such a part of our existence. It's like they are a part of us." Rachel said. Tone down the dramatics girl._

"_Hmm that's an odd way to put it. But I'll accept it anyway. Welcome to the family." My dad said. Blaine and Rachel just smiled. The rest of the day went by with my dad, Finn, and Blaine talking about sports, while Rachel, Carole, and I talked about clothes._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt!" Blaine said to get my attention. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You seem a bit distracted. You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that, you don't think we've rushed into the relationship have you? I-I'm not having any doubts. I love you like mad, but I was just wondering." I blushed.

"Um, no I don't think we've rushed anything. I believe it started out normal. We met, got to know each other, started dating, and made it official. It was all in the course of a few months." he said. Okay when he puts it like that, I actually understood.

"Okay good." I let out a calming breath. "Let's go."

We danced the night away. Everyone had a blast. Everyone from the Glee club sang a few songs, including new member Sebastian. In the beginning I had my doubts as did Blaine. But Dave, Sebastian and I came to an agreement. In the end they weren't bad boys, just mislead. When Rachel decided to sing "Could It Be" by Christy Carlson Romano, it turned into a slow dance. Blaine had his hands on my waist while mines were around his neck. The height difference was pretty cute in the long run.

"This night has been magical Blaine." I said as we swayed around the dance floor.

"It truly has. And tomorrow is Graduation." he said. He twirled and then dipped me. I smiled at him as he led me back up. Such an amazing dancer.

"I know these past few months were... wow. I can't believe tomorrow we start the rest of our lives." I said.

"So does that mean we're New York City bound?" he asked. He remembered! Aww, my boyfriend was the best. I had mentioned going to New York a few times in passing, but I never thought about actually going there.

"Yes! Indeed yes. I've already applied to NYADA. I'm just waiting to hear about it." I said.

"You'll get in. I mean you're everything that they could ever want." Blaine said. I smiled at that thought, but wait. New York had sunny days. What would happen to Blaine?

"I can't go to New York." I sighed. We immediately stopped dancing. He looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"You have got to be kidding me! New York's your dream. You have to go." he exclaimed. I shook my head sadly. I wouldn't go knowing what could happen to him.

"I can't. You can't be seen in sunlight. We know that New York can get quite sunny. I won't lose you." I said. He gave me a warm smile.

"You wouldn't. I'd go right with you no matter what. I'd just stay indoors. Or wear some clothes that would cover me. I would never leave your side Kurt." he said as he put his hand on my face. I held it there for a few minutes.

"You truly are the best thing that's ever happened to me." I said.

"I should be saying that." He leaned forward and his lips met mine. I've always loved the way he kissed me. It felt like there was nothing else in the world, but us.

* * *

Later that night we went somewhere private. It was peaceful yet a little dark. It was the same place that he had revealed his true self to me. How romantic.

"Blaine I have a request." I said as I looked at the ground.

"Sure, anything." he said. I knew I was asking for a lot, but I needed this done.

"I'd like you to show me something. Use your gift one me." He looked hesitant.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea. I mean I've only used my gift on humans when I really needed to. I don't want to hurt you." He said. I could tell he was a bit scared. I grabbed his face and looked deep into his gold eyes.

"I'm not scared. Think of something that makes you happy and show me." I said. He grabbed my hands, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

At first I didn't think anything was happening, but then he opened his eyes. I can't describe what I felt at that moment, but it felt like something had invaded my being.

* * *

_I was sitting in some sort of building. There were so many people. I wasn't sure what they were looking at, so I got a little closer. _

_When I finally approached the center of the chaos, I blushed furiously. Blaine was showing me our wedding. I couldn't believe it. I was dressed in white and he was dressed in black. We looked amazing._

* * *

I let a few tears slip out and then I was back in front of Blaine.

"That was beautiful. That's the image you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm currently seeing in my mind." he said. Was this his version of a proposal?

"I'm not saying that it has to happen anytime soon, but I would say yes, if you asked me." I said calmly. Even though inside, I was jumping around like a twelve year old girl at her favorite boy band concert.

"Well that's good. Because when I ask you it'll be perfect." he said. I hugged him once more. This boy was the one. I couldn't imagine life without him. And I couldn't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.

**A/N: This chapter will be the last fluffy chapter. The drama starts in the next one. And trust me, there will be drama. Oh the endless ideas for this story are amazing. The big moment for Klaine is right around the corner too. And we all know what that means, but it won't be how people expect... that's giving too much away. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And fans please vote for who should be Klaine's child in the story. So far so good, but it can get better. The nominees and their photos are on my profile. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't just read the story and favorite it. Read it, favorite it, review it, and VOTE VOTE VOTE. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**

**Next chapter sneak peek. "Kurt you have to get out of town, now!"**


	8. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Chapter 8: Nothing Lasts Forever**

Kurt's POV

It's the day of graduation. My heart is pounding and I'm completely nervous. I mean this was the day that I was gonna move on from high school. I've got so many things that were going to happen, hell that have already happened. I've found love, I conquered all my glee club competitions, and I've found love. I hated leaving my friends, but my future was extremely bright. Me and Blaine were going to New York!

"Hey you almost ready?" Blaine asked as he entered my room. I loved when he did that. It gave me such a rush knowing that my boyfriend could spend the night without anyone knowing.

"Yeah. I can't believe this day is happening." I said as I adjusted my cap.

"I know, plus we leave for New York in 2 weeks. I'm so excited to go back." he said. He's told me about the countless moves that he and his family had made. My god, they traveled to so many amazing places.

"I can imagine. From what I've seen in movies, it's beautiful." I said as I thought about that beautiful scenery.

"Trust me, it is. You'll love it." He said. Who would've thought I would have such wonderful things happening to me so suddenly?

"Okay, how do I look?" I asked.

"Amazing as usual. But the red really pops on you." He said.

"Duh, I know that. It's one of my signature colors." I blushed. He walked over to me and held my hands. If you hadn't noticed, it's a thing we do.

"You're right, just like your blush is _my_ favorite thing in the world." He said smoothly.

"Oh no mister, we have to get ready to go." I said as I grabbed my McQueen jacket.

"Fine, but I believe we need to have a party tonight." he said.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. I think I should be the one to plan it." I said. Blaine gave me a thoughtful look.

"You do love planning things huh?" he asked. I had to laugh at that.

"Yes I do, now get to the school. I'll meet you there." I said as I gave him a quick kiss. Okay, so the kiss lasted a few more minutes. Then the next thing I knew, we were on my bad, gowns tossed aside. Neatly if I do say so myself. Well, I do have a few minutes. What's a quick make out session with my boyfriend gonna hurt?

"Oh Blaine." I moaned as he kissed my neck. I felt my insides grow hot. He was kissing a spot that I didn't even know I had. I pulled back and looked into his golden eyes.

"What? Something wrong?" he panted. I shook my head and smiled.

_Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ..._

_I get wings to fly_

_Oh, oh ... I'm alive ..._

_When you call on me_

_When I hear you breathe_

_I get wings to fly_

_I feel that I'm alive_

_When you look at me_

_I can touch the sky_

_I know that I'm alive_

_When you bless the day_

_I just drift away_

_All my worries die_

_I'm glad that I'm alive_

_You've set my heart on fire_

_Filled me with love_

_Made me a man on clouds above_

_I couldn't get much higher_

_My spirit takes flight_

_'Cause I am alive_

_When you call on me_

_(When you call on me)_

_When I hear you breathe_

_(When I hear you breathe)_

_I get wings to fly_

_I feel that I'm alive_

_(I am alive)_

_When you reach for me_

_(When you reach for me)_

_Raising spirits high_

_God knows that..._

_That I'll be the one_

_Standing by through good and through trying times_

_And it's only begun_

_I can't wait for the rest of my life_

_When you call on me_

_(When you call on me)_

_When you reach for me_

_(When you reach for me)_

_I get wings to fly_

_I feel that..._

_When you bless the day_

_(When you bless, you bless the day)_

_I just drift away_

_(I just drift away)_

_All my worries die_

_I know that I'm alive_

_I get wings to fly_

_God knows that I'm alive_

I leaned in and kissed him one last time. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I love you too. Oh and tell Finn to choose the red tie." he said. I was about to reply when once again, and this gets really annoying, I heard a knock on the door. Finn came barging in asking what type of tie he should wear.

"Hey dude, whoa. Am I interrupting something?" he asked. I let out a deep sigh.

"Yes you did actually, but maybe it's for the best. We need to get ready anyway." I said as I stood up and grabbed my gown. I looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess. Thanks a lot Blaine.

"Sorry about your hair Kurt." he said as he looked in the mirror as well. His gelled hair was messed up too.

"You always run your hands through it." I said as we restyled our hair together. Once everything was finished I kissed Blaine and he hopped out the window. I turned to see Finn smiling.

"You two are insane. If Burt found out about this..."

"He's not. Besides in two weeks I'll be in New York." I said as I gathered up my things. I looked in the mirror one last time.

"Can you believe the day has come dude? I mean we both have awesome people that love us. Our futures are bright man!" Finn said as he hugged me. His bear hugs were extremely tight. He always had this weird strength to him.

"I...can't...breathe!" I gasped out. He immediately let me down. "I know it's hard to believe. But it is. I'll meet you downstairs. Oh and Finn?" I asked as he was about to exit my room. "Choose the red tie." He smiles his dopey smile and left my room.

I looked in the mirror one last time and adjusted my cap. Today was going to be a huge day.

"Alright future, I'm ready for anything you throw at me."

_"Congratulations Class of 2009!" _Principle Figgins shouted across the auditorium. Everyone through up their caps and shouted. It was a glorious day for McKinley High students. I found Blaine and immediately hugged him. Our families got together and talked.

"I can't believe the day is here. My Kurt graduates. It seems like just yesterday that he was asking for a sensible pair of high heels." My dad laughs. I felt myself blush. Blaine just smirked. Sometime parents could be really embarrassing.

"Okay dad, Finn and I are going over to Blaine's house for a while. We can celebrate tomorrow. If you're up to it." I said.

"Sure thing kid. See you both at a reasonable hour." he said as he and Carole left. I grabbed Blaine's hand and followed him and his family out to their cars. Nothing was going to stop us from having a great life together.

About a week later I found myself wrapped in Blaine's arms on his bed. Having graduated gave us more free time, so we spent every second together. It was so weird knowing that there were still murders going on in other parts of the state, but thankfully nothing has gotten close to our Lima, Ohio.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked. I turn my eyes from the ceiling to look at him.

"Just hoping that these murders stop soon. I don't want to see anyone get hurt." I said. Blaine leaned up on one elbow.

"I know your concerned but Langston is keeping a close watch on everything. So you have nothing to worry about." I trusted him with everything in me, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"I just want to make sure that when we leave that my dad is safe that's all." I said. Blaine grabbed my hand and kissed it reassuringly.

"Everything will be okay, I'm going to make sure of it." He said. Just when we were about to kiss, Santana burst into the room followed by Rachel.

"Langston's here and he has some news. Get downstairs quick!" She said and then they were gone. I looked at Blaine in alarm and followed him downstairs.

"Hey Langston what's going on?" Blaine asked. Langston who was tall, had brunette hair, and had a bit of an overbite, with a strong jawline, stood before us.

"I'm afraid it's not good news." He said.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I know who the vampires are that are terrifying the town." Langston said.

"Get on with it, beaver boy!" Santana snapped.

"Always nice seeing you too she-devil. What I was going to say is, that it's Eli and his coven." he said.

Eli? Who the hell is that?

"Damn talk about a blast from the past." Santana said. Rachel grabbed onto Finn's arm.

"Who's Eli?" I asked. Blaine looked at me in... I'm guessing it was regret?

"Eli, Jessie, Elaine, and Terri were vampires from our past." Blaine said. I sensed a story coming on.

"Terri was my ex-wife." Mr. Schuester said.

"Jesse was my ex-boyfriend." Rachel added.

"Elaine was just a fling." Santana replied.

"Eli was a friend that wanted more. When I didn't, he got angry. I had a crush on someone else at the time and he killed him. It was the usual case of 'If I can't have you, no one can.' He formed his own coven and came after us." Blaine said.

"None of our relationships worked out, which is the reason that Eli was able to gain coven members. It's like he formed his own little hate group bent on destroying us." Rachel said.

"At least we now have the upper hand. We know who his target is." Langston looked at me sorrowfully.

"Me." I concluded his statement.

"Kurt you have to get out of town, now!" Langston said.

What? I-I couldn't just leave! My family was here. What if something had happened to them because of me? I'd never forgive myself.

"What? Now?' Blaine asked.

"Yes, now. Eli saw you and Kurt. He's been spying on you for quite some time. He's creating another army." Langston said.

"Oh god, not newborns again!" Rachel exclaimed.

"He's done this before. We beat him once, we can do it again." Santana said.

"They are tough, but not entirely hard to kill." Emma said.

"Newborns?" I asked.

"Newborns are newly turned vampires. They're very strong and lethal." Mr. Schuester said.

"It's because of the human blood that lingers in their system. Once that is gone, they'll get regular vampire abilities." Emma said.

"I'm really confused. What are the baby vampires going to do to us big people?" Britney asked. I rolled my eyes, sometimes Britney could be so childlike.

"Don't worry Brit, everything will be fine." Santana reassured the blonde teen.

"We need to come up with a plan. Eli's gaining more members to his Army every day. And that includes some people you know Kurt." Langston said. What? Could this guy be going after my father?

"I don't understand." I said.

"Apparently he's a captured and changed your ex-tormentors David and Sebastian. It would appear he has your ex-rival Chandler as well." he said.

"Why would Sebastian and Dave go against us? I thought we had settled our differences." I said. How could they do this to us. _Why_ would they do this to us? Was our truce a lie?

"Eli has a gift of Hypnosis. He's probably causing Sebastian, Chandler, and Dave to follow his orders by sending suggestions into their sub-consciousness." Blaine said.

"So he's controlling them?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, he's probably tapping into Sebastian and Dave's past hatred of you both." Langston pointed to Blaine and I. "Which he'll use to his best advantage to hurt you more."

"Is there any way they can break the hypnotic trance?" Rachel asked.

"I've never heard of a gift like this before." Langston said. "I mean I've heard of mind manipulation but hypnosis? It must be another form of mind manipulation then."

"That's my guess. There's plenty of mind manipulations out there. It depends on which one you can tap into the most." Santana said.

"So what's the plan now Langston?" Emma asked.

"If we can get Kurt out of here for a while, I don't see why we can't defeat Eli and his goons and then bring him back." he said.

"How long are we talking?" I asked. Langston closed his eyes for a moment.

"What is he doing?" Britney asked.

"Having a vision." Santana replied. Langston opened his eyes and shook his head.

"It's hard to tell. I can't even see the outcome yet. It's still blurry. But I'm sure within a few days I'll be able to see something." He said.

"What about Finn and Brit?" Santana asked.

"I see them with you mostly. Their futures seem perfectly fine, which is weird." Langston said.

"How so?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Since they are around Kurt and your family, why wouldn't Eli want to come after them too?" Langston furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is there a chance that he will? Maybe he's trying to figure it out." Rachel said.

"I don't see that either. But then again my visions aren't always precise. I do know one thing though and that's that Kurt will be safer out of town." Langston said.

I thought that I was finally starting to get everything that I wanted. Now I find out that my life's in danger? My father, Carole, Finn, we could all die. Even Blaine and his family.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I'll protect you. You're gonna be safe. I'll make sure of it." Blaine said as he kissed my temple. I trusted him. But I couldn't help but feel that things were about to get a lot worse.

**A/N: This chapter took some time to draw up. Now comes the drama. Poor Dave and Sebastian. Can they be saved? Or will they be brainwashed. Maybe they want to get back at Kurt and Blaine just for kicks? Who knows. But Kurt is right. Things are about to get a whole lot worse. Keep reading to find out more. I know things are moving fast, but you'll see why in future chapters. Plus I know that it's weird that the time is in 2009, but there's a reason for that too. And yes Dirty Little Secrets and Confessions of a Teenage Drama-King will be updated soon. Been extremely busy lately. **

**And DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR WHO SHOULD BE KLAINE'S CHILD. PLEASE PLEASE VOTE. If you have thanks so very much. If you haven't, how is the birth of the beautiful baby boy going to continue without an actor to play the role? Come on, VOTE and REVIEW. The poll will be up until Kurt gives birth and that's a few chapters away. XOXO ShadowBeauty. And I have another story in mind, but I'm not concrete on it yet. The song is I'm Alive by Celine Deon. **

**I also want to say that it's sad that we lost such a great guy at such a young age. Cory will be forever missed. I'm going to keep writing Finn in my stories no matter what. He will always be alive in my heart as well as others. So I don't see why I should kill him off in any of my stories. R.I.P. Cory Monteith. May your light continue to shine on all of us.**

**Sneak Peek of the next chapter. "It's a shame that the next step in our relationship had to happen in the midst of danger." What could that mean. Read, review, and vote to find out!**


End file.
